And the Stars Wept
by Niviane
Summary: An Alternate Universe, which tells of a prophecy that involves Hermione in its fullest. This prophecy will have effects upon each of the trio's life and how it could either pull them together or tear them apart. Canon Pairings will not be used; in fact, there may not be much romance within the story line. Starts after the First Book and is not canon with the others.


**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling and am using the characters that she worked upon as a basis for my story. Please do not sue me.

For every rule of the universe, always a reaction to something makes a profound change upon a person's world. There were many signs once Hermione could think about how it affected her world but that first summer of change would make it vital to understanding how things would be so different. The first was her finding the stupid prophecy although her habits of reading where legendary among the Gryffindors.

It was late summer betwixt that first and second year, a summer that had been spent in an happy moments between three friends, friends that had the bond ship of surviving a full grown mountain troll at all Hollow's eve and then Professor Quirrell and Voldemort trying to take the Philosopher's Stone at the end of it. In fact, the trio as those in their house at Hogwarts had dubbed them had spent most of it being children, something that was not allowed when Harry was at the Dursleys, and something that was a crime in the eyes of both Ron and Hermione. Although they could not fly that tidbit in the face of their headmaster at least not yet as neither of the two would think about going to another professor to explain that there was abuse going on at least not yet.

Hermione was spending the afternoon within the shade of Rowan tree reading about the history of another age, one that the muggles had thought only to be a legend when in reality King Arthur and his court had been the precursors to those of the wizard kind. It was interesting read to her since it dealt with a subject that she had always found interesting that a court of muggles would become powerful enough to lead to the founding of Hogwarts only a few centuries later due to Merlin's teachings. Harry and Ron were playing Quidditch with the rest of clan of Weasleys, not that it matter much since she preferred her feet upon the ground and not in the air like them.

Hermione, being the studious student knew better than to actually think that the prophecy she was about to read meant that she was the one who would be the one to bring it about. However, it only took a moment for her to realize that it was meant to be. However the book about Morgana, the Morrighan , Merlin and King Arthur read as follows about a prophecy that had been made by Merlin himself before being outwitted by Nimue.

_Many Centuries shall it be that one of non-blooded will make an impact upon the future_

_A future dealt with pain and suffering of her friend, the Vanquisher_

_She shall lead in a new era of Magic, one that will bring back the ways of Old _

_Thus shall she be the Goddess of her kind guided by the Phantom Queen _

_To save wizard kind and those of non-wizard kind. _

Thus, the stars that wept for one who did not realize yet what might happen. Or rather that she was the person who would become the one that Merlin had hoped would never come to save the world from the horrors that would be coming in few years yet.

**Author's Note: ** Yes this is a story that I had rattling around my brain for quite a few years. I tried to start it back in 2008 but at that time, I did not know quite how to write it out. This chapter is more of a prologue set in the tone of someone else telling the first part. The next chapter will start with how the prophecy will come to play with Hermione. I will be updating as much as I can handle writing it out. I know where the story will go and how it will go but the plot will be made much clearer as I can get with most of the story coming from Hermione's point of view. Please read and review as much as you want I do not bite hard, I promise.

-Niviane


End file.
